<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No more scars by moreteapls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410047">No more scars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreteapls/pseuds/moreteapls'>moreteapls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Feelings, POV Mason, Slight Canon Divergence, Slow Burn, book 3 demo spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:19:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreteapls/pseuds/moreteapls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where everything is almost the same except the Detective keeps getting injured and Mason needs to help her. </p>
<p>Scene 1 takes place during patrolling during book 1<br/>Scene 2 takes place when the Trappers try to kidnap the Detective during book 2<br/>Scene 3 takes place during the werewolf attack</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No more scars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mason couldn’t wait for this to be over, really. He couldn’t believe his job had been reduced to babysit a human and patrolling around a dull town in the middle of nowhere. At least it was quiet. And the detective wasn’t as bad as he had initially expected. She seemed to have the same goal as him: solve the case, finish the job and move on. She didn’t bother much in being amicable with them, especially after they have caused such a bad first impression. Not that he cared though, in any case he was glad about it. Otherwise the job would be even a bigger pain in the ass than it already was. </p>
<p>He didn’t even know why he bothered making small talk with her. Maybe because she was undeniably hot, and he still remembered her reaction upon his proximity on the car the other night. She had liked it, and it had been enough to peak his interest. Even then he could feel the detective’s heart bumping a little faster than usual, as they found themselves alone in the middle of the night, although she was incredibly good at disguising her intentions. Much better than most humans, at least. Too bad for her that he was able to read her like an open book anyways. Perhaps he could make out something good out of this mission after all. </p>
<p>But the conversation was interrupted when his senses caught another vampire lurking nearby. It had to be him, Mason thought, and he was getting closer every second. He soon realized It was the detective’s distinct smell what had drawn him. She was staring at him in confusion at his sudden state of alert, asking what was wrong, but Mason wasn’t listening. He cursed as he tried to think of something. He needed to figure it out immediately. He grabbed Surina by the hand and before she could protest he guided her into an alleyway, trying to get some cover while he thought of something. Surprisingly, she put very little resistance, although he suspected it had to do with the increasing levels of fear and anxiety he perceived on her body.</p>
<p>“Mason, what the fuck-?” she tried to ask as he stared outside the passage into the night. </p>
<p>“Shut up,” he cut her, sharply. And she obliged. </p>
<p>He closed his eyes, focusing on the other vampire. He realized using his pheromones might drive him away, and he smiled a little at himself upon realizing he couldn’t sense him anymore. He turned to look back at the detective, and the smile quickly faded away at the sight of her kneeled on the floor with her fingers curled on her hair, her brow furrowed and her expression almost of pain. He raised an eyebrow. Agent Kingston had told him the pheromones wouldn’t work on Surina, but not that they might have such an effect on her either.</p>
<p>“Are you alright?” he asked, offering his hand to help her get up. </p>
<p>She nodded, taking his hand in hers. “Sorry, I think it was some type of weird headache,” but as she put her other hand on the floor to support her weight to get up, she flinched and pressed Mason’s hand harder. </p>
<p>“Fuck!” she screamed. </p>
<p>Mason looked down at her, confused. There was a broken glass bottle on the floor, and she had landed her palm directly into it. It took him seconds to get overwhelmed by the scent of her blood, as she quickly stood up and fixed her eyes on the wound. </p>
<p>“Great…” she muttered, crimson droplets falling of her fingers as she clumsily tried to reach something from the pouch of her belt with her still able hand. She removed some bandages from it, but her arms were shaky from the pain and she dropped them to the ground. They landed near Mason’s boots, who was far too distracted with the blood’s intoxicating smell to do anything. </p>
<p>The detective raised an eyebrow at him, clearly irritated by his lack of response. “Do you mind?” she said pointing at the bandages with her chin. </p>
<p>Mason groaned, but kneeled down and picked up the bandages. It was clear that Surina wasn’t going to be able to tend the injury herself, so he reluctantly cut a piece of the gauze with his teeth and approached her. She extended him her hand, without saying anything, and he quickly started to wrap the bandage around it, hoping it would help to dissipate the smell faster. </p>
<p>He noticed how the detective’s body temperature started to rise at the touch, and how her pupils dilatated as she stared at him while he finished the job. In other circumstances, he would have been pleased about it, but it was extremely difficult to keep his eyes away from the detective’s palm, the trace of the blood almost clouding all of his senses. He had never felt himself so tempted by mere droplets before.</p>
<p>“Jesus, do you have a blood kink or something?” the detective said with a sly smile, apparently having noticed Mason’s hooked gaze on the wound. Not that he had done anything to hide it either. He simply scoffed in response. Even if the detective wasn’t a woman of many words, she did seem to have an irking sense of humor Mason was still trying to get accustomed to. As if having Felix around wasn’t enough. </p>
<p>Once he had finished, he let go of her hand, relieved the scent was slowly starting to fade away. He took one of his cigarettes and lighted it up, urging the smoke to help him lower his senses and distract him from the detective’s overwhelming essence. He noticed how Surina wrinkled her nose almost unconsciously as he let out a cloud of smoke into the air, enjoying the sweet feeling of it. </p>
<p>“Does the smell bother you?” he asked, not being able to contain his curiosity. </p>
<p>She gave him a faint smile, “no.” And Mason thought that was the end of the conversation, but after a couple of seconds she spoke again. “I like it, actually. I used to be a smoker, quitted a year ago. So when someone smokes near me it gets… tempting.”</p>
<p>Her tone put a smirk on Mason’s face. She knew exactly what she was doing, and he couldn’t deny he was enjoying it. He approached her until they were only centimeters apart, meeting her hazel eyes that looked almost black in the darkness. They were glistening with a certain mischievousness, and Mason could sense every inch of the detective’s body growing hotter as he took a slow drag from the cigarette and let it out. </p>
<p>“I’ll keep that in mind, detective. Wouldn’t like my smoking habits to keep you away from me,” he replied in an equally flirtatious tone, Surina’s smile growing wider.  </p>
<p>“I doubt you would stop smoking even if I asked you to, anyways.” </p>
<p>He smiled at her. She was right, he wouldn’t. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could sense Surina’s heartbeat bumping fast nearby. He smelled the sweat, the adrenaline, the <i>fear</i> emanating out of her body. He made his way through the woods following her scent as fast as he could, soon becoming aware of the presence of two other humans with her. He heard her grunts, her heavy breathing as he almost arrived to the scene. </p>
<p>He found Surina dropped on the ground, a man on top of her with a syringe in hand and another one anxiously waiting for the other to finish the job next to him. They had to be Trappers, after what had happened in the sewers they had been expecting for them to come back for Surina. She was struggling with the man, holding his arm with all her strength to keep the needle away from her. </p>
<p>Mason thought she was capable of holding him for a couple of seconds, she was strong after all, and went for the other guy first. The vampire knocked him out before the man could even realize he was coming. But when Mason turned to look out for Surina, he realized he had taken the wrong decision. He hopelessly watched as the trapper overpowered her, sinking the needle on her right arm almost aggressively. Mason felt the pain alongside her, his senses being hyperaware of her, making his blood boil at the man for having hurt her. </p>
<p>Surina reacted on instinct, kicking the trapper on the stomach with brute force. Another bad idea, she soon realized, since the impact made the man retreat, but he never let go of the syringe which was already deep under her skin, dragging it all the way down her arm and penetrating the flesh. She let out a cry of pain that sent shivers through Mason’s body, and before the Trapper could react, he launched himself towards him and wrapped his arms around his neck, sending him to sleep in a matter of seconds. </p>
<p>He quickly turned his gaze to Surina, who was still lying on the floor with her vision blurry, whatever sedative they had applied on her starting to kick in. She gave him a faint smile as Mason settled himself alongside her, removing the needle from her arm as careful as possible. He clenched his jaw as Surina twitched in pain, feeling almost sick upon seeing her like that. Her long-sleeved shirt was quickly getting covered in the crimson color of her blood, and Mason had to stop breathing to resist the strong smell. </p>
<p>He needed to stop the bleeding as fast as possible. Surina was barely reacting, her eyes fixed on the sky above as she took deep breaths. Mason wasn’t sure if she was able keep herself so calm because she never seemed to be much affected by anything, really, or because of the sedatives. Or maybe she just felt safe by his side. He quickly put away the thought, feeling almost stupid for considering it. </p>
<p>“Suri, I’m going to take off your shirt, is that alright?” </p>
<p>She smiled, “you just want to see me naked.” </p>
<p>Mason scoffed, thinking it was the worst time for her to start doing jokes. “You don’t have to be bleeding out for that, sweetheart.” </p>
<p>She tried to laugh, but the pain was too much for it so she simply nodded. Mason ripped off her shirt with his hands, quickly wrapping the cloth against the wound. When he finished, he took out his phone and called Agent Kingston to explain the situation. He knew the doctors would arrive within seconds, and he wasn’t going to leave Surina’s side until they did. </p>
<p>It was a difficult task, though, the scent of her blood still overwhelming all his senses. He forced himself to stop breathing again, knowing there was little else he could do to contain his natural vampire impulses. </p>
<p>“Can you handle it? My <i>enticing</i> smell?” she asked with her eyes closed. Mason wasn’t surprised to see she was still conscious, he had learnt Surina wasn’t the type to go easily down. </p>
<p>His mouth curved a little, of course she remembered his words, and of course she was mocking him about it. “Don’t worry about me, sweetheart. I’m a big boy,” he said. Although he couldn’t deny a cigarette would have helped. But he doubted Surina would have appreciated the smell. It usually put her in a bad mood, no matter how much she denied it. Because it awakened cravings in her that she was trying to leave behind. In some occasions she had even asked Mason for a cigarette, and he would always lie and tell her he had run out of them. She knew he was lying though, but she never pushed it either. </p>
<p>The medics arrived just as Surina fell asleep, alongside Agent Kingston and the rest of Unit Bravo. They quickly put the detective in a stretcher, Rebecca staring at her unconscious body with a troubled expression on her face. Mason knew she was going to be alright, she was tough, and the wound wasn’t severe either, but he couldn’t help but worry. </p>
<p>He flinched in surprise as Nat put a hand on his shoulder, he had been too focused on Surina to realize she had approached him. He took out a cigarette, now that she wasn’t close he could finally light one on. </p>
<p>“You care about her,” Nat told him, her tone soft. </p>
<p>Mason frowned at her words, letting out a cloud of smoke. “Well, yeah. She’s part of the team now.” </p>
<p>Nat smiled at his response, she seemed almost amused, “that’s not what I meant.” </p>
<p>He raised an eyebrow at his friend, clearly not understanding what she was trying to say.</p>
<p>She sighed, “I know you care about me Mason, but not in the same way you care about <i>her</i>, is it?” </p>
<p>He grew stiff at the question, because it was true. Whenever Surina was around, everything felt… Different. Calmer. Better, somehow. None of his other team mates made him feel that way, no matter how much he appreciated them. </p>
<p>“I-” he said, Nat staring at him with a soft smile. </p>
<p>“Agent Mason,” Rebecca called him from behind, “your presence is needed.” Nat removed her hand from his shoulder, nodding him goodbye. But her words haunted him for the rest of the day. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This mission was going even shittier than usual, Mason thought as he looked around to the werewolves surrounding them. He didn’t understand what had happened, really. This was supposed to be a democratic mission, not exactly his specialty. But the Agency have sent Surina to deal with it after her victory with the maa-alused, and she had asked him to go with her. And looking back on it, he didn’t know why he had accepted. Maybe he just wanted to spend more time with her, considering how little he had been able to see he the last month. He had… missed her. And not just her body, even if he couldn’t wait to take her to bed again. He had missed everything about her.</p>
<p>He put those thoughts aside, it wasn’t the time to be distracted by them when the pack seemed ready to have them as dinner. Surina moved closer to him, she was scared, Mason could sense it, but her semblance was serious. He knew that look, she was trying to think of something that could get them out of there, one of those technological tricks she always did. But there wasn’t enough time. </p>
<p>The leader of the pack cornered them against a tree, her sharp teeth visible between her growls, her claws extended and ready to devour. Mason stood in front of Surina and told her to stay behind him, overwhelmed by a sudden urge to protect her. He growled back at the leader, showing her his own fangs in silent warning. If she dared touch Surina-</p>
<p>“Mason!” he heard her warning from behind, but before he could react she was pushing him to the side. Another werewolf had appeared from the left, and apparently was going to take advantage of the vampire’s focus on his leader to attack him. But Surina had been quicker, she had intercepted it and the werewolf’s nails had cut her tight, a trail of blood quickly running down her leg.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Mason told himself. How had he left his attention drift away like that? He should have sensed the other werewolf was going to attack. But he had been so worried about the leader hurting Surina… He groaned, angry at himself. Now the pack was even more feral than before, their pupils dilatated at the scent of Surina’s blood. </p>
<p>But suddenly their growls stopped, all of them shifting their gaze into the air, their noses wrinkled as they sniffed something new. It wasn’t much later that Mason could smell it too, a rancid, almost nauseous smell. The leader stared down at Surina’s leg one last time, her eyes hungry, before turning back and disappearing into the night, the rest of the pack following her. </p>
<p>Surina sighed in relief, sitting on the forest’s ground and lifting her skirt to see the injury better. It was going to leave a mark for sure. </p>
<p>“Why the fuck did you do that?” Mason scolded her, not being able to contain his anger.</p>
<p>“I’m fine,” she groaned, extending her leg, letting out a whimper at the pain. “Okay, maybe I’m not fine.” </p>
<p>“That was stupid, I thought you were smarter than that.” </p>
<p>“Well, what was I supposed to do? He was going to attack you!” she said, their gazes meeting. She had a fierce look, her brow furrowed, clearly upset at the fact that he was even questioning her. </p>
<p>“I’m a vampire. I could have taken the hit.” </p>
<p>She scoffed, “and I’m a useless human? Give me a break.” </p>
<p>Mason clenched his fists. She was going to drive him insane with her stubbornness. “That’s not what I meant and you know it. If I would have been the one injured, I would already have healed by now.” </p>
<p>Surina lowered her gaze in defeat. She wasn’t going to admit Mason was right, he knew it, but her silence was enough. Mason kneeled down next to her, thankful that putrid aroma in the air was almost enough to cover the smell of the detective’s blood. Their eyes met again for a moment, she seemed exhausted, and aching. Mason put a hand on her cheek without thinking twice about it, and Surina welcomed it with a faint smile.</p>
<p>“Promise me you won’t do that again,” he said, almost pleading. The thought of her getting seriously injured because of him made him sick. Even worse than that, it terrified him. Mason had lost track of how many times he had seen Surina get injured by then, and there were probably many more to come, considering their job. How long until she got seriously hurt? He thought about their encounter with Murphy and how lucky she had been to survive. He remembered holding her almost dying body after being bitten that night, and how little he had cared. He couldn’t even imagine how painful it would be to relive that now, he didn’t want to either. </p>
<p>Surina’s expression softened at his words. “Mason, I-”</p>
<p>“Suri!” Felix’s voice interrupted her. “Oh shit, you’re bleeding!” the agent came out from behind the trees and approached her, concern all over his face. </p>
<p>“How perceptive,” she joked, Felix barely laughing in response, too worried about her to find it actually funny.</p>
<p>“What happened?” Nat came from behind, taking off a thick mask and placing a metallic globe onto the ground. Her gaze quickly fell into Surina’s leg, frowning at the sight of it. </p>
<p>“I think it would be better to discuss it at the Warehouse,” Ava said, “staying here might be dangerous.”</p>
<p>They all nodded in agreement. Felix asked Surina if she could walk and she nodded. The bleeding had stopped by then but the area was swollen and reddish, and she groaned in pain as she stood up. She reached out for Mason, and he wrapped his arm around her waist to help her keep balance. She clenched to his waist as well, being too short to support herself on his shoulders. And as they made their way back Mason swore to himself he wouldn’t be so careless again, because he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if anything ever happened to Surina.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you guys liked it! </p>
<p>Find me on tumblr: @theowlady</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>